


【复联日常】冬日战士美貌杀人事件（下）

by isolatedforce



Series: 复联日常 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Warwolf
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce
Summary: 时间线接众人齐力打败了紫薯精后，所有复仇者们都过上了放飞自我的生活。1.全员存活，恶搞向，关于复联大厦的和谐生活。2.A4盾冬结局接我改写的，即回来的是豆芽，戒指是打给Bucky的婚戒，具体点【一件傻事】3.带【复联日常】标题的都属于本系列，关于全员宠摩小根顺便谈谈恋爱的故事。4.盾冬、锤基、幻红、铁椒、绿寡、小蜘蛛和小摩根亲情向，tag只打每章提及的CP5.本章有叉骨带中国队长串门，一写到叉冷我就满脑子都是我东北亲友的口音直接把画风都带偏了，本章极度OOC





	【复联日常】冬日战士美貌杀人事件（下）

在政治全球化、经济全球化、文化全球化的21世纪，一方热搜，八方联动。  
冬日战士的美貌，也应该是全球化的、是世界级的。  
所以，大洋此岸的推特热搜得上，大洋彼岸的微博热搜也得上。  
【只要你吸吧唧，我们就是异父异母的亲姐妹】  
【走过路过千万不要错过，上下五千年的美貌只此一家】  
【一笑倾人城，再笑倾人国，宁不知倾城与倾国，吧唧再难得】  
【嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷这是什么绝世大美人！】  
【我可以我真的可以我太可以了谁都别想抓住我】  
【这到底是哪里来的靓仔我要尖叫一千遍】  
【真的好美帅绝一男的】  
【干我啊！！！！！！！！！！！！】  
【我和你们不一样，你们是流水，我直接泄洪】  
………………………………

此处我们必须来提一提一位关键人物。  
Rumlow，曾用名crossbone，现用名daddy，前神盾局特种部队队长、前九头蛇成员，前国际雇佣兵，现为中国队长冷锋背后的男人。  
在九头蛇期间负责看管“资产”冬日战士，看着看着就和冬兵看出了父子情。  
七年前看着宝贝冬满心眼都是那个金发大胸，舍不得冬日战士为爱再受苦难的Rumlow把人送回到了美国队长手中后，就趁机假死脱离了九头蛇，满意地看到美国队长为爱对抗177个国家的新闻后总算放下了老父亲的担忧，拍拍屁股带着小弟们去非洲搞雇佣兵事业那叫一个风生水起，然后因为太高调了就碰上了中国队长。  
Rumlow沧桑地想，他们父子两可能就是逃不开队长魔咒吧。然后和冷锋两个人床下打到床上，床上打到床下，眼看着情意绵绵枪就要技能点满的时候，啪，灭霸打响指了。  
刚热完身才打完第一回合的冷锋，正反身一个回旋踢的时候，一脚踢到了空气，入目是正渐渐化为灰烬的Rumlow。  
五年后，又重新见到了那个混蛋的冷锋，二话没说一起互灌了十箱茅台，然后灌着灌着在野外就解决了。  
然后没羞没臊地在一起了。  
喝着小酒，赚着小钱，搂着老婆的Rumlow简直是人生赢家，冷锋说要回国去给战友上坟，Rumlow二话不说就屁颠颠地跟着去见娘家人了。

飞机入境的时候正好是中国的吧唧粉疯狂为冬痴、为冬狂，为冬哐哐撞大墙的时候。  
但Rumlow不知道，他才刚入境，他还没搞中国的电话卡。  
他老婆还在为了战友的牺牲而伤感，也没心情去电信开套餐。  
所以么得流量、也么得wifi的Rumlow，在看到一张贴在电线杆上的寻人启事的时候，他傻了。  
寻人启事上的冬兵白嫩嫩的，眼角带泪，看起来弱小可怜又无辜，一下子就把老父亲的心扯到了嗓子眼。  
【寻人启事：你有看到这只吧唧吗？他没丢，就是太可爱了，就想给你们看看。】  
但是Rumlow他，他听得懂基础的中文但看不懂中文字，于是他一把抓住了老婆的手。  
冷锋同志吧，是个好同志，但是俗话说人无完人呢，这冷锋同志他英语不太好，口语更要命，一张嘴就是东北冰碴子发音。  
“Search people……Do you see……？”  
完了，娃丢了。

心急如焚的Rumlow当场就想给复联打电话质问那个金发大胸到底是怎么照顾的人，但是他们没有手机，更不能打国际长途，于是找到一家最近的移动营业厅后，冷锋本着艰苦朴素的奋斗精神成功地只用一只手机的价钱买到了套餐手机+全国不限量流量+20M本地宽带+国际长途，然后一打开新手机连上网，华为系统自带的微博就忠实地弹出了推送：  
【冬日战士美貌杀人：James Buchanan Barnes……】  
Rumlow是看不懂中文，但他认得自家崽的名字啊！  
他一点开推送，往下一拉，评论里都是他看不懂的中文，偶尔夹杂着几个单词“kill、god”，而冷锋还在一旁努力地翻译着：“Winter soldier be……y？kill people……”  
……完了，肯定出事了，这都上中国新闻了！

Rumlow拉着冷锋就去买回美国的飞机票。

有句话说，丈夫出轨，妻子总是最后一个知道的。  
同理，冬兵战士的粉丝嚎得震天响，Steve还什么都不知道。  
他也不知道中国队夫正在提枪赶来的路上。

距离那场大战其实也没有过去多久，血清已经拿了回来，不过Steve还被关在复联大厦里接受Bruce的专业调理，为了在二次注射前尽可能调整到最佳状态。医学发展进步了一百年，豆芽Steve虽然仍病恹恹的，总算还是比从前舒服些。无聊的Steve维持着老年人的作息，早睡早起，下午还能睡个午觉。难得的偷闲时光里Steve作为一个虽然会用视频通讯但不会上推特的老年人——自然也不知道他那个Fury帮他开的官方认证的推特号下已经热闹成了什么样子，他这会正在复联大厦的400平厨房里，和Vision一起准备晚上的丰盛晚餐。  
现在是下午四点整，Hulk还在楼上实验室里和Scott在折腾皮姆粒子，Pepper还在Stark工业处理公事没下班，Wanda和Nat手拉手出去血拼了，在微信步数榜上霸占了第一第二，她们发在微信群里还得意洋洋地晒了今天的战利品，Friday忠实地把群聊天消息同步投送在厨房墙壁的整面晶屏上，Clitn说要去开家长会今天不过来了，Tony说刚接到了Morgan，Peter说今天有模拟考可能要晚点回来不用等他，Sam五分钟前刚开完战后会议结果他被堵在路上了，Thor还在持续失联。  
就像万千家庭的群聊消息一样。  
Steve作为复联的作战总指挥，自然不光是在战斗上，在生活上也要样样精通，能为复仇者们提供来自长者的建议。  
他是这个家庭的大家长。  
所以这会Steve正在指导Vision怎么做苹果派。  
哦，苹果派，苹果派，这可真是Steve最熟悉、最拿手的一道菜了。

今天回来吃饭的人略少了点，Tony一家三口，老冰棍夫夫，加上Vision、Bruce和Scott，七大一小坐在一起，其乐融融地开动了。  
Bucky咬了一口对Steve挑了挑眉，“这不是你做的吧？你做的可比这味道甜多了，跟糖不要钱一样。”  
“我觉得还能再甜一点，”Tony点评道，“不过烘的火候不错。”  
“别学你爸爸，”Pepper给Morgan夹了一块，“吃完记得刷牙，亲爱的。”  
“很好吃诶，”Scott的眼睛都亮了，他大口地往嘴里送着，“我能吃一整盘，aha，这个馅真不错。”  
Vision有点不好意思地笑起来，“Cap教我的，我试验了好几次。”  
“嗝。”握着儿童勺的Morgan打了个小小的嗝，她有点不好意思地摸了摸自己的小肚皮，Bruce把最后一块吃完，然后打了一个超大声的饱嗝。  
“看来我们都吃的很饱呀，”Bruce对Morgan眨眨眼，“是不是应该谢谢Steve和Vision做的这么好吃？”  
“是——”Morgan眼睛亮晶晶的，然后爬下她的儿童椅，噔噔噔地跑到Vision和Steve旁边一人给了一个脸颊吻。  
“这是我吃过最好吃的苹果派了！”Morgan大声宣布。  
所有人都笑起来。

 

Sam回来的时候在楼下大门口正撞上了叉冷夫夫。  
然后一眼瞄见了两个人身上的同款戒指。  
你妈的，为什么，这年头，反派都有对象了，我还没有。

叉冷夫夫坐在一楼的会客室里，Sam和闻讯下来的Tony坐在对面，点开了Friday的搜索结果——冷锋，中国兵王，神枪手，隶属……  
这不就是中国队长吗？  
Sam：这年头是不是都流行lgbt队长？  
Tony：到你就流行单身了。你们来有什么事吗？  
Rumlow：我倒是要来问问那个金发大胸，怎么照顾的我家冬兵？？？  
……我还以为是个外交事件，结果特么是个家务事？

Rumlow在来的路上已经想好了一连串质问要甩在Steve脸上，但是当Bucky和Steve一起走进来的时候，他一张嘴就拐成了：“Winty怎么瘦成这样？？？？”  
太瘦了，老父亲简直眼泪掉下来，这脸上都瘦得没肉了啊！！！  
Rumlow眼前迅速上演《灰小伙》舞台剧，主角Bucky，后妈Fury，坏姐姐Steve。  
冷锋脑内鼠标双击音乐播放器，小白菜呀，地里黄呀，两三岁呀，没了娘呀……  
正在搬小板凳的Sam和正坐在沙发上抢小甜饼的复仇者们齐刷刷看向Bucky。  
这特么难道不是标准身材盘靓条顺吗？？？  
然后他们就看见旁边的Steve居然还非常赞同地点了点头，表情十分内疚且心疼。  
……可能老一辈就是觉得肉多福气足吧。

两方坐定，Rumlow对Steve，冷锋对Bucky，Sam坐在他们中间，觉得自己手上应该再配把小木锤就完美了。  
吃饱喝足的复仇者们也跟下来还坐在沙发上聚精会神围观，顺便还拉了个八卦群给没回来的鹰寡红在线转播。

Rumlow:你怎么照顾的Winty？你们是不是虐待他了？不给饭吃还让他出任务？他都在中国失踪了还上新闻被通缉杀人了！  
Steve：等等，什么失踪？什么杀人？  
Friday：未搜索到Mr.Barnes失踪信息，搜索到“冬日战士杀人”相关信息978256条。  
猝不及防一上来被放了个大的Steve的呼吸都不畅起来，他闭上眼喘着气，Bucky忙半拥住轻轻拍他的背，他们自然也没心思看Friday即时投影在墙壁上的推特相关评论。  
冷锋看到Steve身体状况如此堪忧——还是被Rumlow气的，中国军人爱民护民的心一下子揪起来了，瞪了Rumlow一眼，满脸写着战狼不赞同。  
Rumlow抗议：他把整栋楼往我身上砸的时候一点都不柔弱！  
冷锋：你可拉倒吧，就他这个小身板能砸多重？他砸你你会不砸回去？你和我打的时候不是挺牛逼的？  
他这会是鲤鱼王！但他一打完血清就是暴鲤龙啊！还是满数值那种！  
Rumlow好委屈，但是Rumlow不敢回嘴，出于前九头蛇和老丈人的双重心理，只能恶狠狠地瞪了一眼好不容易止住咳面色通红的Steve，然后又收获了来自宝贝冬的不赞同的眼神。  
举目无亲，晚景凄凉。

Sam觉得自己是整张桌子上唯一的靠谱人——他一边注意着Steve的情况一边还要帮忙调解外交事件——顺便还偷瞄了墙上的推特评论。  
【组团偷Bucky小分队招人！】  
【抱起Bucky哥哥就是一个百米冲刺】  
【明人不说暗话，我想睡Bucky哥哥嗷嗷嗷】  
【啊啊啊SteveRogers一生之敌！】  
【谁不是呢我要和Cap决斗啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊】  
………………  
啧啧，某人怕不是要跳脚。  
看热闹不嫌事太大的复仇者们迅速大声诗朗诵。  
Tony一向是最喜欢起哄那一个，但是论起比拼彩虹屁来他必不能输，“Friday，把我的推特评论放出来给他们开开眼界。”  
Tony的推特主页是定制款皮肤，经典红金配色，高调奢华有档次，一打开还有小程序跳出来占据整个屏幕全方位展示钢铁侠的战斗英姿——评论自然也少不了各种全是“我要给你生孩子！”“Tony我爱你3000”等等不理智发言，以及——柯基铁表情包。  
Tony迅速关闭。  
“你们什么也没看到。”  
“我们什么都看到了。”  
“其实挺萌的。”  
“没错，而且很贴切。”  
“我觉得养一只柯基也不错诶，Morgan肯定会喜欢。”  
“我觉得可以！”  
不，我觉得不可以，三千个不可以，想都别想。

Scott还在继续念，“【情敌Rogers决一死战！！！】哇哦！Cap！有人要和你约架！！这可真是不知道天高地厚快给他点颜色瞧瞧……我是不是说错什么了？”  
复仇者们交换了个眼神确定了一件事：Scott Lang真的是整个复联唯一的老实人。  
“不，你没说错，我觉得可以有，”虽然搞清楚了是个乌龙，但是Rumlow仍然不死心地举手，“Winty值得最好的，进能扛枪迎众敌，退能掌勺味道佳……”  
“我只要Steve。”Bucky面无表情地说。  
“我瞅着Steve挺好的，”冷锋也发话了，丈母娘看女婿，越看越顺眼，小伙子长得白白净净的，虽然身体弱了点，但是耐不住Bucky喜欢啊，两个人在一起看着也蛮般配的，浓情蜜意可人得很，冷锋都开始琢磨起弄点虎骨给Steve补补了。  
被二对一的Rumlow还是忿忿的，但是Steve看都不看他，注意力都放在投影的那些评论上。  
好惨一Steve，全世界都是情敌。  
还全世界都想环保他。  
“Bruce，现在就给我打血清。”

接下去的两天热搜风波越演越烈，因为冬日战士没有推特的原因，神盾局的官网迅速成为了下一个战场。  
来自177个国家的爱意把神盾局官网都搞瘫痪了。  
Fury摸着自己的光头就给复联大厦打电话，让Bucky赶紧开个直播安抚一下他的粉丝们，神盾局的财政预算撑不起再买服务器了。

Bucky其实是不想开的，主要是他懒，懒得在这种事上多费心思，但是耐不住Steve这两天被刺激大发了，注射完血清就拉着他回房不可描述了，搞得每个人看他的第一眼都先关注他的腰。  
所以他还是去注册了个推特。

千呼万唤始出来的Bucky推特刚开就被攻陷了。  
一小时后，直播开始。  
Bucky实在想不出来该直播什么，Steve说不如我们去训练室？正好帮我测试下血清的数值。  
打了一小时，就直播了一小时，期间各种拳打脚踢家暴现场，拳拳到肉，节奏带感，看得人心潮起伏，热血沸腾。  
其实Steve这个切开黑的本意是炫一下他的武力值，让那些叫嚣要和他决斗抢Bucky的都见鬼去吧，但是他没想到效果会这么好——  
弹幕从【Bucky哥哥真帅！】【Cap的胸肌能开车】【我合不拢腿了】逐渐变成了【神仙爱情】【请你们立刻进洞房！】【锁了锁了钥匙我吞了】  
热搜也迅速从#冬日战士美貌杀人#变成了#Stucky forever#。  
为了不辜负粉丝们的热情，直播完的Stucky夫夫又洞房了。  
Bucky想骂人，但是他这会说不出话来。

 

PS：后来神盾局官网修好了，还新开辟了一个版块：《议网络言词的规范性》 主讲人Steve Rogers


End file.
